Bond
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: A simple picnic ends with a devilish request from Ciel to Sebastian-to consume the boy's soul at that very moment so they can be together for the rest of eternity. It's an order that Sebastian is more than willing to obey, but of course, things don't always turn out as planned... And sometimes, it can be for the better.


**Warnings:**** OOC-ness, yaoi (shota), implied sex.**

* * *

"Today's lunch will be chicken francese served over a steaming bed of linguini. The tea selection will be Earl Grey, your prized favorite." Sebastian said with a smile as he gingerly laid out the plates on the blanket.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel let out a relaxed sigh as he tilted his head up towards the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight- just simply crisp, clear blue. A comforting breeze rustled the tree leaves and offered some temporary relief from the summer heat. The cliff the two were seated on was occupied only by them, giving them a well needed feeling of peace. "A beautiful day for a picnic, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is, Ciel." Sebastian scooted over and wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders and planted a small kiss on the boy's neck as he did so. "But not as beautiful as you." Ciel blushed and turned away, a small smile creeping across his lips as he recalled past memories. "Oh, please. You flatter me."

Yes, Ciel was indeed _very_ flattered. Ever since he had confessed his love to his dear butler and the feelings were returned, life had been nothing but pure bliss. Their bond was deeper than ever, and would only be strengthened in the afterlife when Sebastian consumed his soul. Being with Sebastian for the rest of eternity? That was a future than Ciel was more than willing to accept.

The feeling of Sebastian kissing his neck snapped Ciel out of his thoughts. Grinning, he playfully pushed the butler away. "Hey, stop it! We can save that for _later_. As an experienced servant, you should know that it is important to consume the _real_ meal, first!" Sebastian smirked and mockingly placed a hand over his heart as he inched away. "My apologies, sir. Please forgive my ignorance."

Ciel reached over and tousled his hair. "Ha, your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me."

"Ah, but I could say the same for you." Sebastian purred. "My young master is truly skilled in the art of criticism." The two stared at each other for a few moments before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Ciel put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to compose himself. "Honestly…We both sound like foolish children." A familiar emotion gripped the boy's heart. "At times like this, it's easy to forget everything that I've been through…I often find myself wishing it could've always been this way."

Sebastian smiled somberly as he poured the tea. "Young master, we've discussed this before. You know full well that you cannot change the past. The decisions that you have made and the consequences that have resulted from them will unfortunately burden you forever. That's all there is to it. But, alas, you must think positively… If all of those terrible things had never happened to you, there would have been no reason to summon me, and I would have never had the pleasure of being in your life."

"That's true… But, I just…" Sebastian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please don't stress over it. I wouldn't want you to spoil your appetite. It's time for lunch!~!" The boy's eyes widened as he observed the large plates of food that suddenly appeared before him. "Wow, you set all of it up without me even noticing. Impressive, as usual." He picked up a fork and knife and cut off a clean piece of chicken. Sebastian watched eagerly as the boy chewed. "I spent half the morning preparing this dish. Is it to your liking?" Ciel nodded in response, licking his lips. "It's delicious, just like always." The butler let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

It only took a few minutes for the two to devour the entire meal. Ciel laid back and let out a comfortable sigh. Putting down his plate, Sebastian licked his lips and climbed on top of a surprised Ciel, comfortably straddling the small boy's hips. "Now, you said we could save "that" for later…And I believe that it's time for dessert."

Ciel flashed a devilish grin and wrapped his arms around the butler's neck. "Oh, craving sweets today, are we? Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting." And with that, he pulled Sebastian down into a warm, hungry kiss.

Soon after, the two lay naked in each other's arms, exhausted and covered in sweat. Ciel reached over and gently stroked the butler's cheek. "Did that satisfy you hunger? Or do you want more?" Sebastian smirked and slowly pulled himself away from his master. "Of course I want more, but unfortunately, it'll have to wait." He flipped open his pocket watch and squinted to see the time. "Your dance lesson is in fifteen minutes…We should begin heading back before we're late."

"Antsy about time as usual, are we?" Ciel chuckled, tugging on Sebastian's arm. "Come on, can't I just skip it for today? Dancing is dreary and boring. I'm pretty sure you can think of a good excuse on why I never bothered to show up." Sebastian rolled his eyes and let out an irritable sigh. "My lord, you know that it's not proper to skip out on much needed lessons. We have to-" He paused as Ciel's grip tightened on his arm and the boy's face twisted into a saddened look.

"Ciel? Is there something wrong?"

"Sebastian…If I ordered you to devour my soul right now, would you obey me?" The boy asked quietly without lifting his head. Sebastian froze for a moment, trying to contemplate what his master had just asked of him." "W-Whatever do you mean? I can't-"

"I said…I WANT YOU TO EAT MY SOUL! CONSUME ME, HERE AND NOW!" Ciel suddenly blurted, his eyes filling with tears. Sebastian shakily cupped his master's face in his hands. "Ciel, why are you suddenly saying these things? What brought this about? You know full well that it would be wrong for me to claim your soul now. Our contract stated that I am only allowed to take it when you have achieved revenge for your parents' deaths-

"Forget the contract!" Ciel spat, slapping his hands away. "Forget revenge. Forget the manor. Forget it all! None of it is worth fighting for any more! The only thing that matters to me is you!" The boy inched forward and wrapped his arms around the butler's chest, crying into the perfect skin. "I just… Want… _You_."

At this point, Sebastian was at a loss for words. He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, mind whirling in confusion. "My lord..I-I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand. Please, just please explain!"

"I-I'm sorry if this is asking for too much, but. I want every day forth to be just like this one. That's what I was trying to say before." Ciel sat up and placed his hand on Sebastian's soldiers. "Just…You and me. I want us to eat our meals together. I want us to just sit and talk for hours together. I want us to sleep together. I want us to just be in our own world where only the two of us exist, and we can love each other freely without being forced to hide it. A world free of all of these meaningless distractions." The boy smiled somberly as he reached up to stroke Sebastian's cheek. "And you know that can only happen if you consume my soul. Why don't we just put an end to our suffrage and simply get it over with now?"

"I want to do all those things, too, but you're wrong." Sebastian said coldly, removing the boy's hands from his shoulders. "If I consume you now, you will disappear forever, and you'll just be another piece of waste stuck in my demonic digestive system. There will be nothing left of you. Is that _really_ what you want?"

Ciel pulled away, stunned. He hadn't thought of that. "I…But…"

"But… There may be another way." Sebastian murmured. A glimmer of hope appeared in Ciel's eyes. "What way? I don't care what it is, I'll do it!"

"…I could turn you into my kind." Sebastian whispered in his tiny ear. "All I'd have to do is inject you with demonic venom, and the transformation would begin _immediately. _But, there is one downside to this- since, our contract would be terminated and we would exist only as lovers, I would not be able to claim your soul as my next meal."

"That's..true." Ciel hung his head, a wave of guilt washing over him. "I'm so sorry…I only thought of my feelings.. I want to live forever with you, but… You deserve my soul. I don't want you to go hungry."

"Ah, yes, but remember- there are millions of other souls in the world for me to hunt. I'm sure losing just one wouldn't make any difference…I love you more than any being I've ever come into contact with. The least I could do is spare you that much." The boy couldn't help but chuckle at those words. "Sebastian… Do you realize how much you're contradicting yourself?"

'Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Eh, never mind. I suppose it no longer matters." Ciel sat up straight and positioned himself evenly on Sebastian's lap. "So…? Are you willing to go through with it?"

"I believe I should be asking _you_ that." Sebastian replied. "I will gladly do whatever you wish, but I want you to be completely sure about your decision. Once you become a demon, there is no turning Back. Are you completely and utterly willing to spend the rest of eternity with me as one of my kind?"

"Yes, of course." Ciel murmured. "Do you even have to ask? You know how much I want this."

"Just making sure, young master, just making sure. Now, shall we begin?" Sebastian gently laid Ciel down on the ground and crawled directly on top of him. Ciel flinched in surprise. "Wait, what are you going to do? Is it going to hurt?"

"I'm going to inject venom into your neck through my bite. And unfortunately, it will. But please, try to bear with it- It will all be worth it in the end." Carefully positioning himself, Sebastian leaned down and slowly licked his master's neck in preparation for his teeth. Ciel closed his eyes and shuddered at the pleasant feeling.

"Please brace yourself for this, Ciel." Ciel barely had time to tense his muscles before Sebastian's razor sharp fangs dug into his throat. The boy screamed as the pain rippled through his neck. He let out an even louder wail as the venom seeped into the rest of his body, making him feel like he was on fire. He felt like the actual life was being burned right out of his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to panic, and he struggled to free himself from Sebastian's grasp.

"It hurts! It hurts! Take them out, Sebastian! Please, stop! PLEASE!"

"Ssh..Calm down, love." Sebastian murmured into his neck and comfortingly stroked his head. "It will only last for a little while longer, I promise."

Ciel's screams slowly turned to low whimpers as he got used to the painful sensation. After a few more seconds, it no longer hurt- he simply felt numb. Realizing that he was unable to move, the boy closed his eyes and laid back in exhaustion.

_What… Do I do now…? _

A moment later, Sebastian removed his teeth from the boy's throat and quickly grabbed a handful of napkins to stop the bleeding.

"That's it, Ciel… We're all done. Please, open your eyes." Ciel did as he was told, and Sebastian immediately noticed that the boy's eyes were glowing red. He smiled in satisfaction. _Just as one should._

Ciel warily sat up. "…..That's it? I'm a demon..? I guess I get to live forever, now, huh?." He carefully inspected every inch of his body. "Besides that irritating pain in my neck, I certainly don't feel any different. Except for these…. Fangs." Ciel ran his tongue over the newly formed teeth.

Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them along with your other demonic properties in time." The butler sheepishly looked down at himself and his master's naked form. "It's probably time to put our clothes back on, now, isn't it?" Ciel blushed and immediately covered his sensitive areas. "A-ah yes, you're right."

"Honestly. To think that we went from a simple picnic to this." Ciel sighed blissfully, nuzzling his head into Sebastian's chest. "I don't think you understand how truly happy I am.. And I haven't been this happy in a long time. I certainly am lucky."

"Of course I understand. I don't think I have, either, in the entire five hundred years I've been alive." Sebastian placed a small kiss behind his ear. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we'll have to leave soon." Ciel ignored his comment and stared up at the night sky. "Aren't the stars beautiful? We are so lucky to have come out here today."

"Yes, yes we are." Sebastian flashed him a look of uncertainty. "But, young maste-"

"There's no need for you to address me that way. You are no longer my butler…. You are my lover, and my equal. Please, just call me by my first name." Ciel interrupted.

"Alright. Anyhow.. You don't have any regrets? There are no people that you are worried about leaving behind, like Lady Elizabeth, or the servants?" Sebastian questioned. It took a few moments for Ciel to let out a brisk "No." He turned to Sebastian and kissed him square on the lips. "Have I not made it clear enough? You are the only one who I truly care about. I could care l_ess_ about any of them. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." Sebastian flashed a genuine smile and eagerly returned the kiss.

"I love you too, Ciel… I hope you know that I'll always be here for you.. By your side until the very end, until we both wither away into the darkness.." The two locked lips for a few more seconds before pulling apart to face each other.

Ciel smirked and traced a finger over his former butler's lips. "Sebastian.."

"Yes, love?" Sebastian smiled sweetly.

"It looks like I missed that dance lesson, after all…."

* * *

**((So, this was just something I came up with on a whim. I'm sorry if it was too out of character for your tastes or didn't make any sense, but I wanted to do something a little bit different. I hope you liked it anyway. Please review!))**


End file.
